Sugar
| 艺人 = Maroon 5 | 专辑 = Ⅴ | 曲风 = | 语言 = 英语 | 词曲 = Adam Levine / Joshua Coleman / Lukasz Gottwald / Jacob Kasher Hindlen / Mike Posner / Henry Walter | 编曲 = Maroon 5 / Dr. Luke / Ammo and Cirkut | 制作人 = Ammo & Cirkut | 版权 = | ISRC = }} Sugar I'm hurtin baby, I'm broken down I need your lovin, lovin I need it now When I'm without ya, I'm somethin weak Ya got me beggin beggin, I'm on my knees I don't wanna be needin your love I just wanna be deep in your love And it's killin me when you're away (ohh baby) Cause I really don't care where you are I just wanna be there where you are And I gotta get one little taste Your sugar yes please won't you come and put it down on me I'm right here cause I need little love a little sympathy Ya you show me good lovin make it alright Need a little sweetness in my life Your sugar yes please won't you come and put it down on me My broken pieces you pick them up Don't leave me hangin hangin come give me some When I'm without ya so insecure You are the one thing one thing I'm livin for I don't wanna be needin your love I just wanna be deep in your love And it's killin me when you're away (ohh baby) Cause I really don't care where you are I just wanna be there where you are And I gotta get one little taste Your sugar yes please won't you come and put it down on me I'm right here cause I need little love a little sympathy Ya you show me good lovin make it alright Need a little sweetness in my life Your sugar yes please won't you come and pour it down on me I want that red velvet I want that sugar sweet Don't let nobody touch it unless that somebody's me I gotta be your man there ain't no other way Cause girl you're hotter than a southern California day I don't wanna play no games you don't gotta be afraid Don't give me all that shy shit no make up on that's my (sugar) Sugar yes please won't you come and put it down on me I'm right here cause I need little love a little sympathy Ya you show me good lovin make it alright Need a little sweetness in my life Your sugar yes please won't you come and put it down on me Sugar yes please won't you come and put it down on me I'm right here cause I need little love a little sympathy Ya you show me good lovin make it alright Need a little sweetness in my life Your sugar yes please won't you come and put it down on me 来自Maroon 5官网 制作信息 Adam Levine: Vocals, Guitars | Mickey Madden: Bass | Matt Flynn: Drums James Valentine: Guitars | Jesse Carmichael: Keys | PJ Morton: Keys Produced by Ammo & Cirkut for Prescription Songs Mixed by Serban Ghenea Vocals by Adam Levine All Instruments and Programming by Maroon 5, Dr. Luke, Ammo and Cirkut Guitar by James Valentine and Dr. Luke Bass by Mickey Madden Synth Bass by Dr. Luke Drums and Percussion by Matt Flynn, Dr. Luke, Ammo and Cirkut Core Percussion by Cirkut Keyboards by PJ Morton, Jesse Carmichael, Dr. Luke, Ammo and Cirkut Instrument Technician by Artie Smith Additional Vocals by Mike Posner Engineered by Doug McKean, Clint Gibbs, Noah Passovoy and Jonathan Sher Assisted by John Armstrong, Eric Eylands, Rachael Findlen and Cameron Montgomery Recorded at Conway Recording Studios, Hollywood, CA, Luke's in the Boo, Malibu, CA and The Mothership, Sherman Oaks, CA Mixed at MixStar Studios, Virginia Beach, VA Engineered for Mix by John Hanes Band Produced and engineered by Noah Passovoy Mastered by Tom Coyne at Sterling Sound, NYC Published by Sudgee 2 Music (BMI) administered by Songs of Kobalt Music Publishing (BMI), Each Note Counts/Prescription Songs (ASCAP) (adm. by Kobalt Songs Music Publishing, Inc.), Kasz Money Publishing (ASCAP), J.Kasher Music/Prescription Songs/Sony/ATV Tunes LLC/Kevinthecity Publishing (ASCAP), North Greenway Productions (ASCAP) / Admin by Sony/ATV Tunes LLC (ASCAP), Oneirology Publishing/Prescription Songs (ASCAP) 参考资料